


I Came Back

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie returns to the scene of the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came Back

I came back.

I know you didn't expect me to, but here I am.

You see, I realized something. I'm not the same man I used to be. I've put down roots. I've broken my cardinal rule: never get involved; never let anyone close. You, Ray, have grown closer to me than a second skin.

Your taste lingers on my tongue. When we're apart, my hands caress the empty space where you should stand. I search the shadows for your face...

How could I live without my heart?

I had to come back.

I never should have left at all.


End file.
